As the mobile communication industry develops and the use of wireless data, broadcasting, and Internet services by users increases in frequency, service providers provide various forms of wireless broadcasting and data services in addition to voice services through wireless LAN, GPS, EV/DO, DMD, WiBro, HSDPA, etc. Individual services differ from one another in respects to the provided range, purpose, performance, and cost. Presently, users are provided with services mentioned above anywhere by accessing various wireless modes. That is, users are able to select and use data services by selecting appropriate wireless access modes according to their purposes, for example, mobile communication. As a result of the above, there are increasing demands on multi-mode terminals that are capable of performing various wireless access modes, and subsequently, the value of SDR terminals is correspondingly increasing. In the case in which SDR terminals are used primarily for data services, a multi-mode service is made possible just by changing the software. Therefore, it is easy to use a wireless data service which is selected in accordance to the user's demand under various wireless access environments in one SDR terminal, without requiring any hardware changes.
Existing double-mode or multi-mode terminals have wireless access modems and related programs installed therein. Of those terminals, wireless access modes are switched according to the user's purpose. Therefore, basically, software download is unnecessary. Software download is utilized only for error correction, service addition, new pay service subscription, software upgrade, etc. Users can download changed software, for example, a program through cables in agencies or service centers supplying after-sales service or download the changed software. If pay application services, for example, games are incurred, users can download changed software wirelessly. Download in general terminals is limited to partial and restricted software download services.
However, for SDR terminals, since they are basically designed so that it is possible to download wireless-access-related software, thereby providing wireless access services, component-based wireless-access-related software is provided. Users can download software components to support an appropriate wireless access mode in accordance to the user's purpose to, for example, provide memory, in various methods, for example, through cables or wirelessly, thereby being provided with wireless access services.
Further, if standard middleware is recommended for SDR terminals, a wireless access service protocol is designed in application software components configured in function units. The use of a middleware platform is advantageous in standardizing software. Even though communication protocol implementation software accommodates high speed and light weight, if middleware platform is used for componentizing software, this allows the increase in the complexity of software for additional processes and a relatively low speed. This is generally the obstacle in applying an SDR platform to a communication system pursuing quick data process. SDR terminals are generally designed to be configured in waveform application components supporting a wireless communication protocol using a middleware platform while existing wireless terminals are required to reduce weight and be faster. However, even though SDR terminals are advantageous in that they diversify functions, there are disadvantages, such as drawbacks in terms of a reduction in weight and an increase in speed.
When the SDR terminal according to the related art requires software for a wireless access mode other than wireless access modes provided by wireless-access-related software installed therein, users should download all the waveform application components of software for a new wireless access mode. Even if downloading is completed, it takes long time to reset new components or switch between modes. Further, an appropriate operating method for application components of SDR terminals has not been proposed, which causes inconvenience for users.